Indentured Servitude
by MissedAdventure92
Summary: Ayame is a human maid in Mukuro's castle. Hiei has just been promoted to Mukuro's second in command. These two couldn't be more different, so how can fate bring them together? Hiei x OC (Slow burn type romance. Goofy side kick comic relief.)
1. Chapter 1

Making the bed is the last requirement to ready this room for Mukuro's new second in command. The rumors circulating through the servants' quarters are that this swordsman bested five hundred of Mukuro's strongest warriors. Ayame can hardly wrap her mind around such strength as she tucks the covers under the edge of the mattress. She delicately smooths the wrinkles from the comforter and walks over to the door frame to take one last look at the room before she moves on. Mukuro may be a ruthless leader, but she has high expectations as to the conditions of her fortress. The surfaces are dusted, the floors are swept, the bathroom is spotless, and the bed is made.

Satisfied with her work, Ayame turns to leave. As she reaches for the door handle, it swings open. Standing on the other side is a man of short stature. Ayame blinks and takes in his features. He has spiky black hair with streaks of white and blue. He's wearing black loose fitting parts, a ragged blue tank top, and a sword is strapped to his side. His crimson eyes are striking, and the poor servant girl is encapsulated by the emotions lurking behind them. Ayame has never seen this man before, so it stands to reason he is the new second in command.

"Are you going to stand there gawking like a fool or may I enter my quarters?"

And he certainly lacks manners.

Ayame snaps out of her trance. "My apologies, sir." She curtsies and quickly steps aside to allow the new comer entrance. "My name is Ayame. Please let me know if there's anything you need."

"That will be all. Now leave."

Ayame turns and leaves his quarters with her basket of cleaning supplies. If she wasn't a maid outmatched in strength by every warrior in the fortress, she would have given that general a piece of her mind. But when you're the only human in a castle full of powerful demons, what can you do?

The next room on Ayame's list is Haru's. Haru serves on Mukuro's advisory committee and is a fierce fighter. However, he only uses force when necessary. Haru has the gift of empathy allowing him to know and manipulate the feelings of others. This power makes him an excellent weapon against those who would try and deceive their leader. He has also become a good friend of Ayame's. A friend is a gift few have in the harsh land of the Makai.

Ayame politely knocks on Haru's door. "Maid service," she calls.

Haru yanks open the door with a goofy grin on his face. "Ayame!" he yells excitedly. He grabs her hand and pulls her into his room shutting the door behind them.

Haru is a few inches taller then Ayame and built like a tank. His rippling muscles put those cliché men posing on calendars to shame. Ayame was intimidated by him the first time she met him, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, she realized Haru was more like a giant teddy bear than the ruthless warrior he looked. Haru has shaggy blue hair with a long, thin pony tail draping down his back. His saphire eyes are a deep shade of blue like two crystal clear lagoons. With looks like these he's often the talk of the other maids in the castle.

"Did you hear the news? Mukuro has a new second in command."

"I heard. I also met him."

Haru let's out an overly dramatic gasp. "What's he like? Do you think we'll be friends?!"

Ayame frowns. "I don't think so. He's kind of a grouch."

Haru deadpans, "Man, I was hoping we could be sparring buddies, ya know? We could start out small, hanging out from time to time, and then BAM! Best friends forever!"

"You want to be everyone's friend," Ayame giggles.

"True," Haru agrees. "Hey, I have to meet with Lady Mukuro and the advisory committee. I'll see you later, okay?

Ayame nods and gives Haru a farewell wave. She feels slightly bitter about her interaction with the general. If he hadn't held Ayame up in the doorway, she could have had another moment to spend with her friend. She is sure she won't like this new comer even if he does have bewitching eyes. 

Hiei is exhausted. Even after an extended period of time in a regeneration tank, he still feels completely drained. It will take a few more days of rest to completely recover from the past six months of over exertion. Unfortunately, he doesn't think he will have the luxury of a full recovery. There is too much to do as Mukuro's new general.

Hiei walks over to his dresser and lays his sword on top. He glances around his plain room and notes how clean it is. At least the silly maid girl was good for something. He remembers the dumbfounded look she had on her face much like the ones Kuwabara often adorns. Hiei stopped the thought dead in its tracks. Kuwabara is the last person he wants to be thinking about.

Suddenly a chiming sound floats through the window. It has a surprisingly light melody for one of the most violent regions on the Makai. It quickly dawns on Hiei what this chiming means. He's already late for his first meeting.

***

"Where is this new fighter, Lady Mukuro?" Haru questions.

Mukuro doesn't answer but continues to gaze at the large door that serves as the entrance to her throne room. She is not impressed with Hiei's tardiness, but she doubts he really cares. Something or someone must have detained him. She growled, "Oki, send someone to fetch-"  
"Don't bother. I'm here," Hiei interrupts.

Mukuro and the advisers turn to see Hiei enter from the long row of windows on the side of the throne room. A few begin to whisper among themselves about the appearance of the new general.

"Unconventional, but I like it," Haru smiles.

Hiei sends the blue haired man an icy glare, but Haru doesn't seem to notice. He has already made it a personal mission to befriend the new member of Mukuro's Cabinet.

"Thank you for finally joining us," Mukuro says dryly.

"Hn."

"It would be a good idea to show your Ladyship some respect," a member of the council growls. A grey demon stands and stares Hiei down. He's older and looks like a gargoyle statue Hiei had seen on a building in Human World. Hiei senses his low power level and decides the old man is more of an annoyance than a threat. He returned Brakin's glare with an even icier one.

"Hiei, Brakin, if you boys are done with your pissing contest, we have matters to attend to,"Mukuro states.

The grey monster bows, "I apologize, your Ladyship."

There are two tables on either side of Mukuro's throne where the advisory committee sits. The tables are angled so the members of the Council can see one another and the large monitor at the other end of the room. The Makai doesn't have as much technology as the human world, but they certainly aren't living in the dark ages. Hiei takes a seat at the table on the left and waits for Mukuro to begin. She pushes a button on the remote control, and the monitor comes to life with graphs and pictures of the strongest fighters in each of the three territories. Hiei is hardly surprised to see Yusuke and Kurarma's pictures on the screen.

"As you know, Raizen is dead. The half breed Urameshi has taken his place of leadership and has undergone excruciating training. Claiming Raizen's territory and overthrowing Yomi won't be as easy as we thought it would," Mukuro explains. "I called you all together to decide our next move."

Brakin stands to his feet. "This human boy will be no match for us. I say we attack now and kill him. His territory will be ours."  
"Hn, you severely underestimate your opponent. This is the boy who defeated both Toguro and the rogue Spirit Detective Sensei," Hiei replies curtly.

"Hiei's right," Mukuro agrees. "A blind attack will get us nowhere."

Brakin sits back down with his fist clenched. This new comer better watch his back.

"I think we should watch and wait. Let's see what information spies in the other territories can bring us," Haru suggests. "We're all too evenly matched to attack now. It will be an all out war and every side will lose hundreds of men."

"So we sit and do nothing?!" an orange haired adviser exclaimed.

Mukuro put her hands together in thought. "Haru, you have a point, but to sit idly by isn't the answer either." She turns to her newest member. "Hiei, in a week's time you and I will journey to Yomi's territory to meet with the king. My informants tell me Urameshi is planning to do the same. We'll make our next move from there."

Hiei nods.

"Until then, I want all soldiers doing drills. Increase their training. I want them to be prepared to go to war," Mukuro orders.

"Yes, your Ladyship," the advisers answer in unison.

"You're free to go."

The advisers get up to leave. Hiei is looking forward to returning to his room before the training exercises begin tomorrow. He knows he is assigned to Unit C and will be responsible for their training from now on.

"Hey, wait up!" a cheerful voices calls.

Hiei winces as an arm is casually draped across his shoulders.

"Hey, buddy!"

It's the annoying blue haired man from before. Hiei shakes Haru's arm off and glares daggers at him. "Unhand me, you buffoon."

Haru ignores the comment, "I'm Haru. You must be Hiei, the new top dog. It's nice to meet you." He extends his hand to Hiei, but the emiko ignores it.

"I don't have time for your pleasantries."

Haru giggles and rubs the back of his head, "I see, playing hard to get. Don't worry. We're going to be great friends."

Hiei turns to leave when he sees the same maid from before coming down the corridor with a tray of tea. The maiden is fair complected with blonde hair pulled back in a bun and icy blue eyes. She has a slender build with curvy hips and a full bust. Hiei can only imagine what the other men in the castle will do to her if they can get away with it. The black skirt she is wearing shows off her legs nicely and the white apron she wears over her outfit completes the innocent maid look.

The human scent is what catches Hiei off guard.

"Hey, Ayame," Haru greets. "Is it tea time with Lady Mukuro?"

Ayame nodds and smiles. When she catches sight of Hiei, that smile fades slightly as she remembers the way he spoke to her.

Hiei grunts and begins walking down the hallway to his room leaving Ayame and Haru alone.

"You were right, he is grumpy," Haru whispers.

Ayame giggles. "You still want to be his friend?"

"Yup!" Haru replies without even pausing to think about it. Haru's good nature is one reason Ayame likes him so much. He's been the kindest individual she has met since getting trapped in the Makai.

"You better take that tea to Lady Mukuro. She doesn't like people being late," Haru advises.

Ayame smiles at the blue haired man. "You're right."

They exchange their goodbyes and Ayame knocks on the throne room door. Ayame brings Lady Mukuro tea every afternoon. They two women have an interesting relationship. They aren't friends, but there are days when Mukuro asks Ayame to stay and keep her company while she drinks her tea. Sometimes she even allows the maid to have a cup. But there are other times when the ruler quickly sends the servant girl on her way, enraged at one thing or another. Usually there are more calm days then angry ones, but Ayame never knows what to expect when she opens the door.

"Enter," Mukuro calls.

Ayame carefully pushes the large wood door open as not to drop the tray. She keeps her eyes downcast as she approches Mukuro's throne and sets the tray down on a side table.

"Would you like some tea, your Ladyship?"

Mukuro nods and Ayame begins fixing the lady's tea just the way she likes it.

"Would you join me today?" Mukuro asks.

"It would be my pleasure," Ayame replies.

Ayame fixes Mukuro's tea first out of respect and gingerly hands her the cup before fixing her own. The servant girl kneels down at the base of Mukuro's throne and begins daintily sipping her own tea. Ayame never speaks to the ruler unless spoken to. She is honored that Mukuro allows her to join the ruler for tea, but she knows her place. She is indebted to Mukuro and accepted her place of servitude a long time ago.

"Have you met my new general?" Mukuro questions.

Ayame is slightly taken aback by Mukuro's question. The staff is to leave the soldiers and advisers alone. Haru is the exception, but his actions are usually excused because of the nature of his gift. The emotion reader would hardly know what to do with himself if he wasn't allowed to talk to people. Ayame was sure the lady knew of their relationship, but neither have ever been reprimanded for it so they don't question it.

"Briefly, ma'am. I bumped into him after I finished preparing his room," Ayame answers honestly.

"And what did you think of him? You may speak freely."

Ayame felt uncomfortable. She thought the new man was brash and rude, but that hardly mattered if he was a loyal, fearsome fighter.

"Um, I don't know that my opinion matters, your ladyship. He was curt with his replies, but he must be an excellent fighter for you to recruit him as your second in command."

Mukuro nodded. "That will be all. Finish your tea and then you may leave."

"Thank you, ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiei awakes early the next morning. The sun is just beginning to peak through his eastern facing window and he kicks himself for not closing the curtains. He feels better than the previous day, and chooses to deny that he needs more rest. There is much to do to prepare for the potential war.

Hiei's stomach chooses that moment to growl, and he decides he will be useless without food.

Throwing back the covers, Hiei gets out of bed and prepares to meet the day. He goes over to the dresser where he had laid his katana the night before. Thankfully, the drawers are stocked with comfortable fighting clothes. Hiei randomly chooses an outfit consisting of black pants and a red cut off shirt. He straps his katana to his side, exits the room, and begins his quest for food.

"Good morning, Hiei," an obnoxious voice calls.

Hiei grits his teeth rather than responding.

"What cha doin?"

"That's none of your business, you blathering fool."

"I'm sensing a lot of pent up anger and aggression within you," Haru states calmly.

Mukuro had told Hiei about Haru's powers that he could sense and manipulate other people's emotions. She also mentioned how he reserves the latter part of his gift for emergencies only.

"Hopefully you didn't need your powers to tell you that."

"Nope," Haru smiles. "Hey, are you headed to the cafeteria? Ayame makes the best food!" Little hearts adorn Haru's eyes when he mentions the maid's delicious cooking.

Hiei looks away. He doesn't want this imbecile to know what he's doing. But then again, he has no idea where the cafeteria is. Haru seems to sense this, and without waiting for a reply, he starts walking down the corridor.

"C'mon, Hiei. The cafeteria is this way."

Hiei chooses to follow against his better judgment. He doesn't want this man to interpret this as an act of trust or friendship. Their walk is filled with Haru babbling on about this or that. Hiei tunes him out and is taking note of his surroundings. He doesn't want to have to rely on Haru every meal to find this place.

Thankfully the cafeteria is located at the exact center of the fortress which should be easy enough for Hiei to find on his own. It's a large room, maybe two hundred feet in any direction, with wooden tables and benches lined neatly throughout. Soldiers are scattered about eating their breakfast. The men appear to sit with their units. Some are talking wildly and laughing about previous battles while others are sitting solemnly finishing the remains of their meal. At the head of the room there are two breakfast lines with servants dishing out the morning meal. Hiei recognizes the blonde maid from before.

"Let's go get in line before all the food is gone," Haru suggests.

The two men sidle up and stand in the line where Ayame is serving.

"Good morning," Ayame greets with a smile.  
Haru smiles back. "What delicacy are we having today?"

"Let's see, we have sticky rice, miso soup, and some grilled fish," Ayame replies.

Haru's eyes light up. "You take such good care of us, Ayame. What would we do without you?"

The maiden giggles and serves her friend some sticky rice. When it's Hiei's turn, the girl smiles sheepishly and avoids eye contact. She serves the emiko his breakfast and the two men move down the line. The maid's avoidance slighty bothers Hiei. He has given her no reason to fear or divert herself from him, but it is of little consequence. She is just a maid.

Haru sits down a table and Hiei keeps walking.

"Where ya going, buddy? There's a spot right here!" Haru calls.

Hiei whips around, almost spilling his breakfast. "I am not your _buddy_ and don't interpret me following you here as a sign of friendship."

Haru smiles back, "Whatever you say, pal."

Hiei stomps off and sits as far away from the others as he can. That blue haired man is beginning to enrage the emiko. His stubborn persistance reminds Hiei of the meddlesome Spirit Detective and his idiotic sidekick Kuwabara.

Ayame continues to serve breakfast absent minded. She is watching Haru and Hiei interact with one another. Haru isn't phased by Hiei's coldness, and if anything, it seems to make the blue haired man more determined. The two have the potential to be quite the comical duo.

Crimson eyes meet Ayame's stare and the servant girl quickly looks away. She did not mean to ogle the new comer. Hopefully no reprimand will come of this.

Hiei finishes his breakfast in a hurry. He's eager to find the training room and put his troops to the test. A smirk graces his features as he thinks about the drills he has planned for him. These men will be ready for anything and it was of little consequence if the soldiers do not like the new general because of it. Their respect is the only thing that matters.

Hiei notices the other patrons taking their trays to a window close to the breakfast lines and follows them. The swordsman sees the fair haired maid making her way around the cafeteria wiping down tables. A few soldiers are lustfully staring at the woman's backside as she bends across a table to wipe up spilled food. They snicker to themselves and the looks on their faces make Hiei sick. With any luck these men won't be in his unit.

Ayame tidies up the last of her assigned quarters. Some rooms are easier to clean than others and unfortunately this is the messiest room of the day. _I wonder if this is how a mother feels,_ she thinks as she carefully picks up a pair of dirty underwear and deposits them in a hamper. A chill runs down her spine as she thinks about the poor servants responsible for laundry. _I'll take cleaning rooms any day._

A bell chimes signifying a training rotation. There are two training rooms in the fortress that are shared by four units. Most units train for at least eight hours a day. The rest of the time, soldiers have scheduled guard duty or down time that alternates every week. Either way, Ayame needs to exit the room in case this soldier has down time.

The maid girl never lets herself be alone with a soldier with the exception of Haru. Ayame is by no means an ignorant girl and is well aware of how the men look at her. She isn't sure which looks make her more uncomfortable: the men who look at her like she's food or the ones who would like to do worse things than make her a meal.

Ayame exits the room and begins making her way down the corridor to her next assigned duties. The servants have specific jobs in the fortress but some are on rotation just like the soldiers with their training. This week is like a spring cleaning and Ayame is assigned to detail the main hallway. She figures this job will take her and the other maids at least three days to do well. The maid sighs and looks forward to her week of down time.

A familiar swordsman suddenly comes into view and Ayame averts her eyes as not to make a fool of herself. The staring incident from the morning causes her cheeks to flush. Hiei looks at the blushing maid and stops in front of her. Ayame comes to a halt and stares down at his feet.

"You're friends with the chattering imbecile. I've been tempted several times to pull out his voice box," Hiei states.

Ayame sweatdrops and looks up at Hiei. He looks as if he's been fighting. His clothes are torn and he has more scrapes than a child learning to ride a bicycle. Ayame is tempted to tell him about the clinic in the fortress, but she bites her tongue. Her conversation with Mukuro from yesterday pops into her head. Ayame knows her place, but it seems the Lady wants to take extra precaution protecting this new general from distraction. Or perhaps she's saving him for herself?

"Hn, it's a shame that your friend isn't as quiet as you."

Hiei continues down the hallway without another word and Ayame lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The general intimidates her; he's powerful and has a sharp tongue, but Mukuro's interest in him scares her even more. She is a ruthless warrior and will let nothing stand in the way of her accomplishments. There's no telling what could happen to a lowly servant girl who interferes with the Lady's plans.

Ayame walks to the main corridor where she's needed and tries to push thoughts of Mukuro and Hiei out of her mind. Hard work is an excellent distraction and she throws herself into dusting and pulling down cobwebs.

The other maids are scrubbing the cobblestone floor and whispering between themselves, but they aren't as quiet as they think.

"Have you seen the newcomer?" an older maid asks. She has purple hair with a few gray streaks running through it. Her face is wrinkled from a lifetime of hard labor.

"I've heard he's a fearsome warrior. And he's quite handsome," the brunette next to her answers. This lady is younger and very beautiful. She was brought here not long after Ayame and has been reprimanded several times for trying to bed the soldiers.

The ladies giggle and become more engrossed in their conversation than in cleaning. Ayame rolls her eyes. Some servants here take their jobs more seriously than others. They have to work hard, but they are given food, shelter, and protection in return. It is a hard life, but it's a life nonetheless. Things could be much worse.

Lady Mukuro emerges from the shadows catching the maids off guard. "This hallway isn't going to clean itself. I believe that's _your_ job," she says sharply.

The two maids turn as white as sheets and begin stuttering apologies. "Y-yes, Lady Mukuro. We're sorry." They bow their heads and put their nose to the grind stone like this will be the cleanest floor their Lady will ever set eyes on.

Mukuro turns to look at Ayame. "I would like my tea a little early today. Bring an extra cup."

"Yes, Lady Mukuro," Ayame answers.

It's a strange request. Mukuro has had guests before, but she never deviates from her tea schedule. Ayame climbs down from the chair she's standing on and heads to the kitchen to prepare tea. The two other maids glare at the blonde girl in jealousy. The other servants know of Haru's and Mukuro's favoritism and most resent her for it.

Ayame collects a kettle of hot water and other tea supplies. She also grabs the extra cup per the Lady's request. _I wonder what's going on_ , the maid wonders. She makes her way to Mukuro's throne room nervously. A sensible part of the girl tells her that there's nothing to worry about, but another part is unsure.

The maid knocks when she reaches the throne room and waits until she is told to enter. She carefully pushes open the large wooden door and sees Mukuro and Hiei sitting at the front of the room. Hiei has changed his clothes from earlier and looks much better than before.

"Hurry, girl, we don't have all day."

Ayame nods and briskly walks to the front of the room to begin preparing tea.

"How did training go this morning?" Mukuro asks.

Hiei sits in a chair across from Mukuro with his arms crossed. "The men are strong but lazy. They need more discipline if you expect for them to go to war."

Mukuro nods. "They are the worst unit in the fortress. That's why I gave them to you, Hiei. I expect for them to be the strongest unit when you're done with them."

A frustrated look crosses Hiei's face. "Are you testing me? I've completed your ridiculous training exercises for the past six months. What more do you expect from me?"

The way Hiei speaks so freely catches Ayame off guard. She's never heard anyone speak to Mukuro with such contempt.

"Your tea, my Lady." Ayame breaks the silence and delicately hands her mistress a tea cup.

Mukuro takes this opportunity to change the subject. "Have you met my maid, Ayame?"

Hiei scowls clearly not finished with the previous matter. "We've met."

"Good, she's my most trusted maid in all the fortress. You should see her if you need anything."

Ayame tries to hand Hiei a cup of tea. He refuses to even acknowledge the poor maid and Mukuro signals for Ayame to set it on the table close to him.

"Thank you, Ayame. I don't think I'll need your company today."

Ayame curtsies and turns to leave. She has seen many leaders and warrior come and go over the time she had been a servant here. Many do not leave alive after disrespecting Mukuro. What's so different about this swordsman?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I appreciate everyone who has left a review. I wasn't expecting much, and I appreciate all the kind words.

Also, just a warning, this chapter does feature an assault on my main character. I wanted to give a heads up just in case there are any readers who have experienced such trauma and wish to skip this chapter.

/

Ayame leaves the throne room feeling slightly confused. Mukuro's hidden motives and her words hardly match up. Women have a way of communicating without using any spoken language, and the conversation from the previous day hints that the Lady has a deep connection to her new general. It almost seems that Mukuro had warned Ayame to avoid getting close to Hiei, like she wants this man all to herself. These words were not explicitly stated, but her Mistress's underlying tone says it all. The fact that Mukuro wants Hiei to rely on Ayame must be one of her famous tests to see if the maid will obey this unspoken request. How better to determine where loyalties lie than by tempting the girl with Mukuro's object of desire? The Lady's wishes seem unclear, but Ayame is positive there will be a severe punishment if she gets close to this new comer like she is with Haru.

Ayame sighs. Women here are no different than women in the Human World with the exception of raw power and loose morals on murder, and the maid did not want to be the next poor soul to be made an example of.

Things were much simpler only two short years ago.

Feeling slightly dejected, Ayame decides to go somewhere to take her mind off the drama. Her work is done for the day, and it is not her week to serve the evening meal. A trip to the fortress botanical garden always brightens Ayame's mood. The maid feels a wave of determination overcome her and she makes her way to her favorite hiding spot.

/

Hiei leaves the throne room feeling enraged. He thinks he liked Mukuro better when she was the odd mummy of unknown identity. At least then less was expected of him. The challenge had been simple six months ago: kill everything in sight. Now he is responsible for an army.

The swordsman isn't one to divulge in self pity or shy away from a challenge, but a change of scenery would suit him nicely. He can't deny the pressure of the new found expectations aren't slightly wearing on him. Also, he has yet to fully recover from his six month challenge that just recently ended. He hopes he will be well before next week when he accompanies Mukuro to Yomi's territory.

Hiei's thoughts distract him as he makes a mindless trip around the fortress. He has hardly explored the place and was never given an official tour. The only places he knows how to access are his quarters, the cafeteria, the training room, and Mukuro's throne room. As Hiei wanders, he notes that the castle seems to make a giant loop so he isn't concerned with getting lost. Besides, the talkative buffoon Haru has the uncanny talent of finding the general when he least wants to be found. Hiei can count on Haru to guide him if he thinks hard enough about avoiding the blue haired man.

Hiei guesses he has been walking around for about forty five minutes when he stumbles upon a botanical garden. The room seems comforting and reminds him of his dear friend Kurama though he will never admit just how much the fox means to him. Sentiments such as friendship are hardly the swordsman's style. Hiei walks into the room and is able to identify some of the plants that grow there. Kurama has passed on some of his botanical knowledge to Hiei and it has proved useful. There are plants that can speed up healing and others that can quickly end a life. He supposes both kinds are of equal importance.

A tall tree grows in the middle of the garden almost touching the top of the glass greenhouse. Shrubs and other low growing plants sprawl at least an acre in every direction. This looks like a perfect place to take a cat nap and to take Hiei's mind off the serious matters at hand. The general jumps into the tree and makes himself comfortable on a thick limb. He props his head up with his arms folded behind his head and stretches out his legs. His eyes drift closed and his mind lulls into a gentle ease.

Until he hears a crash.

"Oops," a female voice mutters.

Hiei snaps open his eyes and locates the source of the feminine mutterings. It's the blonde maid, Ayame. Hiei smirks and considers having fun with the girl, but lowly maids are hardly enough to interest him. He once again closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind.

Ayame lets out a loud sigh and settles under the same tree Hiei is perched in. This is her favorite spot in the whole garden. The tallest tree located in the exact center of the greenhouse, and the maid is well hidden as few actually wander into the brush. Ayame had found this spot not too long after coming to Mukuro's fortress and she's been venturing here ever since. It's a serene place, and that's an oasis in the harsh land of the Makai.

Hiei opens his eyes once again and peers down at the maid at the base of the tree. The girl's presence bothers him afterall and a frown graces Hiei's features. He came here to be alone, and it stands to reason where Ayame is, Haru is close by. She has to go.

Hiei jumps down from the tree and lands directly in front of Ayame. The maid lets out a scream and scrambles to her feet pressing her back against the rough bark of the tree. She thought she was alone and the sudden appearance of a darkly clad figure is alarming. However, her body becomes less tense upon recognizing the man in front of her. Ayame can't seem to get away from this forbidden general. The girl quickly tries to recall everything she knows about the swordsman—it isn't much—and decides he won't harm her.

She hopes.

"I'm sorry, you startled me," Ayame says.

"Hn, you should be more aware of your surroundings. I have been sitting in this tree for some time and you didn't even notice my energy as you walked up. You must be another ordinary human aloof to how much danger surrounds her," Hiei states.

Ayame blushes though she isn't sure why. Everyone in the fortress knows she human, but no one has ever mentioned it to her. Perhaps having your weakness pointed out is a little embarrassing.

Ayame looks down and casts her eyes away from Hiei. She remembers Mukuro's unspoken challenge and wonders if the Lady is watching. The last thing she wants from her Mistress is trouble.

"I have to go," Ayame blurts out and turns to walk away.

"How did an ordinary human end up working for Mukuro? She makes meals of your kind." The last sentence is meant to intimidate Ayame and the girl stops in her tracks.

"It's a long story and I don't like telling it," Ayame answers defensively. She has tried to block out the reasons that brought her here, and she did not feel the need to divulge the information to a stranger.

"Keep your secrets then." Hiei turns around and crouches, ready to leap back into the tree.

"How did you end up working for Mukuro?" Ayame asks.

The blonde's eyes widen at her boldness. She didn't mean for that question to slip out. Hiei's presence is intimidating, and it seems to be bringing out a boldness in Ayame.

Hiei replies without turning around, "I'm sure you've heard rumors. Pick your favorite one and leave me be."

Ayame turns to leave and Hiei smirks, pleased with himself. His curt reply has succeeded in driving the girl away.

 _I know better than to ask questions like that,_ Ayame thinks. It's impolite to ask those of higher rank personal questions. Perhaps the maid's friendship with Haru has spoiled her? Either way, Ayame vows to steer clear of the swordsman. She doesn't need to be on bad terms with Mukro; Ayame's indentured service would be over in a few short years, and she remembers what the Lady promised her.

Ayame walks back to her quarters lost in thought. The maid works hard to keep her mind on her work and not dream of what could be, but thoughts of freedom bring on daydreams. Ayame remembers the human world and all it holds for her. She desperately wants to return home if there's a home left for her. It's been two years. She hopes she hasn't been forgotten.

Thoughts are what keep Ayame from sensing the approaching danger.

"Is that the one?" a gruff voice asks.

Ayame is pulled from her thoughts and her eyes search the dim hallway for the source of the voice. Some of the candles have been blown out, but the maid can see three menacing figures lurking too close for comfort. They appear to be male soldiers and Ayame's stomach churns with fear.

"Who's there?" she calls boldly. The blonde girl feels a surge of adrenaline preparing her to fight or flight, and she tries to calm her nerves. It's possible the soldiers need something simple from the maid and she is overreacting.

Ayame's gut tells her otherwise.

"Yeah, she's the one Mitsuki talked about."

Ayame's eyebrows crease in confusion. Mitsuki is the dark haired flirt who frequently gets reprimanded for inappropriate behavior. What could she have told these men about Ayame?

"What do you need from me?" Ayame calls.

"Oh, we got a need alright," one of the men laugh.

The three figures step forward into the candlelight and Ayame recognizes them from Unit C. They all have a rough countenance, riddle with scars and sinister smiles. The maid begins to back away in fear.

"Stay away from me. Lady Mukuro will not tolerate-"

"Lady Mukuro doesn't have to know about this," one of them states nonchalantly.

Two of the men leap forward and grab hold of Ayame's arms before she has a chance to run away. The girl is no fool and she is well aware of how defenseless she is against these men, but she won't let that stop her from fighting. Ayame struggles and swings her weight into the green haired goon on her left. Her elbow catches him in the solar plexus and he gasps out a ragged breath. The soldier momentarily lets go of her arm.

"You little bitch!" he yells only to reclaim the maid with a much tighter grip. Ayame can feel the bruise already forming.

"Why are you fighting? Mitsuki said you love to have a good time," a white haired soldier says smoothly as he slowly saunters towards Ayame. He appears to be the leader of this little gang.

Ayame doesn't anwer but continues to struggle as the white haired man pulls out a dagger.

"Are you going to do this willingly or do we have to use force?" the leader asks.

"Do struggle, love. I like it when they fight," the purple haired man on her right sneers.

Tears begin to form in Ayame's eyes. She knows what's about to happen, and it's one of the worst things that can happen to any woman.

The white haired man steps up to Ayame with his dagger and the tears spill over her eyes. She clenches her blue orbs shut and tries to block out the sensation of her uniform being cut off her body. The blade grazes the maid's chest and torso and she feels blood begin to drip down her abdomen.

 _This can't be happening,_ she thinks.

A pair of lips begin sucking and biting the girl's neck and Ayame lets out an involuntary sob.

"Come on now, Mitsuki said you like this kind of thing."

 _Why would Mitsuki do this to me?_

"Let me go!" Ayame cries and she begins to struggle harder than before. The realization that something terrible is about to happen has already settled in, but Ayame is determined not to go down without a fight. If these men want to take her virtue, they were going to have to kill her for it.

A blinding pain suddenly washes over the girl. It feels like something hard has struck the back of her head, and Ayame feels herself quickly losing consciousness. The last thing she hears is the sound of a blade and then nothingness.


End file.
